


time spent missing you (time spent not kissing you)

by EJ (girlwitham4carbine)



Category: Tsuritama
Genre: Fluff, Freeform, M/M, Yuki-centric, god this pairing, god this show, i might write this over again from natsuki's perspective, super cute lovey dovey idiot teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2754278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwitham4carbine/pseuds/EJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been two years since he last kissed that smile, watched those eyes shine brighter than any sun rays bouncing off the water because he was looking at him, ran his fingers through that dancing mess of hair and pulled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	time spent missing you (time spent not kissing you)

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written this pairing in forever. Like it's almost at 3 years. Yikes.  
> This hit me like a load of bricks in the shower today and I had to write it or I would have died.

It had been two years.

Two years too long. _Too goddamn long_.

(Two years breaks down to 24 months, or 730 and a half days, or 17 thousand 531 hours, or 1 million 51 thousand, 200 minutes, or 63 million 115 thousand 200 seconds. No matter how it’s broken down, two years is too damn long to spend apart from the love of your life.)

It was two years spent missing him. Missing the way his hair practically bounced and danced with the ocean breeze. That jet black hair that hadn’t been graced with the presence of a comb and brush in a decade. The way his eyes shone brighter than the breathtakingly beautiful blue water they spent far too long losing themselves in when they weren’t losing themselves in each other. They were just dark brown, yet Yuki would get lost in them like they were the ocean at night. Alluring and captivating, yet dangerous and willing to swallow him up in a second. That smile that was reserved for him and only him. Not like the one sugar-laced with sweetness that was only for his sister, and nowhere near that cocksure smirk he shot towards Akira just to piss him off for the _n_ th time in an afternoon. No, the smile for him held so much damn love, so genuine and _feeling,_ the love practically bubbling up through the small trembling in his lips like even his own mouth wanted to proclaim it to the world.

It had been two years since he last kissed that smile, watched those eyes shine brighter than any sun rays bouncing off the water because he was looking at him, ran his fingers through that dancing mess of hair and _pulled_. Since he was dragged under the water that was only in his head and didn’t drown. He didn’t drown because he was too busy drowning in the feeling of _Natsuki_.

Natsuki, Natsuki, Natsuki.

His best friend, the person he wanted to impress more than he wanted to impress himself. He spent hours practicing that stupid knot, back hurting and hands throbbing like they never had before, just to show the other boy and watch the first of many more smiles begin gracing his beautiful face. He was the person who understood why he didn’t have enough energy to get out of bed when Keito was in the hospital. He understood when he didn’t know why he missed Haru, just smiling at him and telling him how he had changed. The stupid knot, the stupid bucket, the sea bass. He wanted to do all of those things for himself of course, but seeing Natsuki get so happy because of his successes, _smiling at him_ because he was happy. He couldn’t get enough.

"You became Yuki’s friend. That’s why Yuki’s happy!"

"You haven’t seen anything yet."

He really hadn’t (he hadn’t seen just how beautiful Natsuki could be surely), and he had never felt more powerful, more ready to take on the entire world, than he had that day. And it really was thanks to him.

It had been two years and a school year since it was just a strange crush, and Yuki thought it was simply one you had for a new friend. That strong desire to just be in their presence, enjoying their company and watching the other live and breathe. Watching movies together at 4am, laughing like they didn’t have to be up for school in another 2 hours, tears forming from their sleep deprivation and laughter. Fishing until the sun painted the sky a deep and glittering purple, walking home and enjoying the silence and caress of the wind on their faces and through their hair. He realized far too late that it wasn’t as friendly as either thought it to be in the beginning, but he wasn’t scared. He didn’t get sucked under the waves like he thought he would. Because Natsuki held his hand and told hm he liked him too.

It had been two years since Natsuki held his hand in the airport, kissed him like he would never see him again, clenched his fingers in his fiery hair and looked into his not-as-bright silver eyes. The water rose around them both, Yuki could feel it lapping at his ankles, pants, jacket (He didn’t know when he closed his eyes, but it was probably when Natsuki had grabbed his hand and tangled their fingers together). It was soft and warm and comforting, like the hands and mouth that seemed to be all over him. The water was warm, and when Yuki opened his eyes, he was in the middle of the ocean, standing with his prince. That was when he told him he loved him.

And here he was, two years later. Staring into those same blinding eyes, at that wild mane of hair, at the mouth that he wanted nothing more than to kiss until their faces were numb and their lips were swollen. He looked the same, still tall, lanky, glasses slightly askew and hair looking like it hadn’t seen that hairbrush in months. Yet to Yuki, he looked even more beautiful. Their kiss wasn’t feverish like last time, it was gentle like the summer breeze. It made Yuki’s knees weak, and made Natsuki tremble. It left them wanting more, more, more.

And they would finally have their more.

Yuki laced their fingers together, brushing his thumb over the knuckles weathered from the storm of fishing. He turned to look up at the boy he had managed to fall in love with on this sleepy little island off the coast of the mainland.

"Never leave me behind again."

"Come with me."

That smile.

"I will."


End file.
